


Red velvet

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Lots of Sex, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, and a little bit of bottom!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la naissance de leur fille, Liam et Zayn n'ont jamais eu un moment à eux. Mais ce soir c'est différent, ce soir, ils ont la maison pour deux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red velvet

**Author's Note:**

> ( Contient l'usage de sex toys, du bondage, et un lemon qui fait 3000 mots. J'ai besoin d'une douche!! Et si vous voyez des fautes dites les moi j'ai pas relu!!)
> 
> Si vous voulez la liste des chansons que j'écoutais pendant l'écriture 
> 
>   
> [♫](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMnlwuXbRjfo) \- [♫](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DXgFiWGIVP6s) \- [♫](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6noz9dBWqGo)  
> 
> 
> ** Je vous mettrait des gifs en plein milieu pour avoir un visuel plus clair? Ouvrez les si le coeur vous en dit (et si vous n'avez pas peur) **

Zayn étend les draps rouges sur le grand matelas en se fredonnant à lui même. Il avait installé plusieurs bougies parfumées aux fruits rouges dans les recoins de la chambre, lui donnant une ambiance tamisée. Il posa un panier garni près du lit, puis se recula pour admirer son travail. Il avait même changé les rideaux pour l'occasion.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'empara d'un panier en osier posé près de la porte, et y plongea sa main. Il prit une poigne de pétales rouges et les dispersa sur le sol. Il refit le même geste jusqu'à en arriver au pied de l'escalier, qui se trouvait en face de la porte d'entrée. Il fit un tour sur lui-même admirant son travail puis soupira, satisfait. Il grimpa les marches prenant bien soin à ne pas écraser ses pétales.

-x-

\- **Merci, vous êtes des amours.** Liam embrasse Louis et Harry sur la joue, puis se baisse au niveau de la petite brune qui se cachait entre les jambes du bouclé.

\- **Ma puce, tu restes chez oncle Lou et oncle Hazza d'accord ? Harry te fera plein de cupcakes si tu restes sage.**  


La petite fait une moue, levant ses grands yeux chocolats vers ceux de son père. Et hoche néanmoins la tête et s'agrippe à la jambe de Harry.

\- **Elle m'adore vois-tu. Hein Elsa, tu m'adore.**  


Elsa ne lui répondit pas, mais tira sur son pantalon, signe qu'elle voulait qu'il le porte. Elle ne se fit pas prier.

\- **Bon, vous la couchez à 21h au grand max. Pas de télé après le repas, parce que ça l'excite un peu, et il lui arrive de s'agiter un peu la nuit donc ne vous inquiétez pas si elle entre dans votre chambre...et**  


  
**\- Ok, ok Liam,** l'interrompt Louis **, nous aussi on a eu des gosses tu sais.**  


**\- Oui mais les votre ils ont huit ans. C'est plus pareil.**

Liam prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse avant de la rendre à ceux de Harry presque à contre cœur. Il confiait tout de même la prunelle de ses yeux à son meilleur ami et témoin de mariage. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient amis, Liam gardait en lui un petit pincement au cœur.

Mais il se reprit bien vite et enfila sa veste.

**\- Bon les babysitter, vous serez payé, une bière de l'heure. A demain !**

**\- Bonne soirée. Dis bonjour à Zayn. Et ne dérangez pas trop les voisins.**

Liam leva les yeux en l'air, et leur tourna le dos.

C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il passerait une soirée seul à seul avec son mari. Après la naissance de leur petite Elsa, Liam et Zayn ont du mettre un panneau stop à leur vie sexuelle, préférant privilégier l'éducation de leur premier enfant. Mais ces derniers temps, ils trouvaient que leur vie avançait au ralentit, ils avaient tous deux besoin de rafraîchir leurs besoins.

C'est Louis qui a eu l'idée de garder leur fille, quand Zayn refusa toutes les nounous que Liam lui proposait. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis une quinzaine d'années, et Liam ne voyait pas pourquoi Zayn ne ferait pas confiance à ses amis.

Il allait faire en sorte de profiter de cette soirée au maximum.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut immédiatement prit assaillit par l'odeur d'un parfum fruité.

Le couloir était sombrement éclairé, parsemé d'un petit chemin de bougies. Liam enleva ses chaussures, observant avec intrigue les pétales de roses qui étaient posées en tas sur le sol. Il sourit en ôtant sa veste, heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire de cette soirée, un moment spécial.

Il monta doucement les escaliers, étirant ses bras derrière son dos. Le parfum des bougies s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il montait, et Liam soupçonnait Zayn d'avoir commandé les bougies aphrodisiaques qu'il reluquait sur le net l'autre jour.

Les bougies avaient définitivement leur effet sur le jeune brun.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre lentement, et écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

Le lit était rouge et noir, recouvert de draps de soie, les rideaux rouges et épais étaient tirés, tamisant la pièce dans une ambiance bordeaux et terriblement sensuelle.

Zayn était posé sur le lit, le corps recouvert de pétales de roses (sérieusement, ou est qu'il a pu en trouver autant ?), il se noyait presque dedans, et Liam était quasiment sur qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Son corps luisait sous la lumière des bougies, lui donnant l'apparence d'un demi dieu.

Liam gémit à la vue de cette scène.

\- **Hey** , murmure Zayn, sa main caressant son torse huilé.

Il n'a pas coiffé ses cheveux dans sa légendaire houppette, préférant les laisser retomber sur son front. Il ressemblait juste à un ange, tombé directement pour combler ses rêves les plus insensés.

\- **Hey** , répond Liam en respirant lourdement.

Il n'a toujours pas bougé de son endroit, il se contentait simplement de fixer Zayn qui lui rendait son regard, respirant paisiblement. Liam serra les poings et la mâchoire, sentant son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine. Zayn lui lança un petit sourire en coin avant de se lever. Il se mit debout sur le lit, faisant tomber sa couverture de pétales. Certaines restèrent collées a sa peau huilée, et il était effectivement, oui, il était nu. Il descendit du matelas avec une lenteur qui aurait dut agacer Liam, mais bizarrement, la vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient leur convenait parfaitement.

Zayn s'approcha, le corps tâché de pétales de roses. Liam fit un pas en arrière. Il n'était pas prêt. Mais Zayn ne dit rien. Il souleva le t shirt de Liam, en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. De près, Zayn dégageait une odeur d'agrume, surement due à l'huile qu'il s'était étalé sur le corps. Liam avait envie de le dévorer. Littéralement.

Le métis se mit à genoux, et s'empressa de déboutonner le pantalon de Liam. Il tenait sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents quand il baissa le jean. Il leva les yeux un instant, encrant son regard dans celui de Liam, juste avant d'attraper les bords de son boxer. Il glissa le sous vêtement le long des jambes de Liam, libérant son sexe qui commençait tout justement à se réveiller.

La lèvre toujours dans sa bouche, Zayn attrapa la longueur de Liam dans sa paume glissante, et se mit à la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle durcisse pleinement.

\- **Ahh** , se mit à gémir Liam, ne sachant que faire de ses mains. Elles se trouvèrent automatiquement dans les cheveux de Zayn quand celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. 

\- **Hmm** , murmurait Zayn, les lèvres enrobées autour du membre de Liam. Il bougeait d'avant en arrière les yeux toujours rivés vers ceux de Liam.

Il fixait toujours Liam quand il glissa ses lèvres vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elles heurtent les hanches du brun. Liam ne voyait rien d'autre que les yeux brillants de Zayn, et ses lèvres roses, étirées autour de sa queue. Il semblait presque innocent, comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais il était désespéré, regardant Liam comme si il attendait une approbation de sa part.

Zayn se retira rapidement, tentant de rattraper sa respiration. Discrètement, il enroula une main autour de sa propre verge, se branlant lentement tandis qu'il reprenait Liam en bouche. Il gémit à nouveau, appréciant clairement de sentir le membre lourd et épais de son amant lui toucher le fond de la gorge. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde quand Liam poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, prenant Zayn par surprise. Mais il se recomposa rapidement, prenant les coups de bassins que Liam lui assimilait. Sa main s'accélérait sur sa longueur, alors que Liam le tenait par le dos de la tête, poussant son membre dans sa bouche d'avant en arrière. ([x](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2F31.media.tumblr.com%2Ftumblr_meh707gGEr1qjzwvbo1_500.gif))

Liam voyait le bout de sa verge se pousser contre l'intérieur de la joue du métis. Il ne put résister à la tentation de mettre sa main contre la petite bosse. Ce simple toucher le fit presque éjaculer sur le fait, alors que Zayn quant à lui, se mettait à saliver autour de sa peau. Liam se recula lentement, savourant les sensations que ce simple mouvement lui fit.

\- **Est-ce que**...Zayn toussa, recrachant un mélange de salive et de quelques gouttes de pré-sperme transparent. **Est-ce que j'ai bien fait Liam ?**  


Il leva les yeux, suçant encore ses lèvres, cette fois ci rouges et enflées, dans sa bouche. Des petites larmes avaient coulés sur ses joues, il semblait épanoui mais proche de la perte de connaissance.

Mais il avait un sourire béat sur son visage, montrant qu'il était content de lui-même. Il voulait maintenant savoir si Liam pensait également.

\- **Oui Zayn**. Liam lui caressa les cheveux, et essuya la sueur sur son front. **Oui c'était parfait.**  


Zayn hocha la tête et se leva, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes engourdies, mais il se redressa et prit Liam par la main. Il le guida vers le lit et grimpa dessus avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Liam le suit derrière, adoptant une position similaire.

\- **Allonge toi s'il te plait**. Dit Zayn doucement. Sa voix étant enrouée, il était maintenant contraint de chuchoter. Liam grogna, mais ne se fit pas prier.

Il s'allongea sur les coussins, se laissant distraire un instant avec les pétales.

Zayn s'installa entre ses jambes, une bouteille d'huile à la main. Il en pressa une noix dans sa main, puis frotta ses mains pour réchauffer le produit. Liam le regardait faire, tandis qu'il tripotait les draps du bout de ses doigts. Zayn posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Liam, creusant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il massa les jambes du brun jusqu'à ce que la partie inférieure de son corps soit recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'huile de massage.

Les mains de Zayn étaient douces et fermes à la fois. Ses doigts étaient longs, fins et délicats. Il les pressait contre la peau de Liam, tout en bougeant ses mains d'avant en arrière. Liam ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant aux petites caresses de son petit ami.

Zayn avait utilisé une huile apparemment très spéciale. Liam sentait déjà des petits picotements sur ses jambes, alors que celles-ci imprégnaient le produit. Sa respiration se mit presque immédiatement à s'accélérer, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Et pourtant, Zayn n'avait massé que la moitié de son corps.

Si Zayn s'était étalé la même huile, il comprenait pourquoi il avait l'air de flotter sur un nuage depuis le début des évènements.

Zayn s'abaissa au niveau du bas ventre de Liam. Il posa un petit baiser sur sa verge, avant de descendre plus bas. De ses mains, il sépara les fesses de Liam, laissant son orifice apparaître. Il passa sa langue dessus plusieurs fois, gémissant bruyamment quand les jambes de Liam se refermèrent autour de lui.

Il tint Liam en place, tandis qu'il lapait son trou, comme si il n'avait jamais rien eu d'aussi délectable. Les mains de Liam retrouvèrent leur chemin vers les cheveux de Zayn à nouveau. Il poussa ses fesses contre la bouche du métis, cherchant à faire grimper les sensations. Zayn salivait à nouveau, dévorant ses parties les plus intimes, jusqu'à y fourrer la totalité de son visage.

Il y avait vraiment trop longtemps que Zayn a eu l'occasion de se donner autant.

\- **Ooh, Zayn**...gémit Liam en fermant les yeux. Il sentait les sensations le traverser comme une vague qui ne cessait de monter. Zayn s'arrêta subitement et releva la tête, croisant le regard de Liam. Son menton était luisant, sa salive dégoulinait de partout, de sa bouche, ses lèvres, ses joues et le bas de son menton. Il était crasseux et sexy en même temps. Il leva une main, passant la paume sur le bas de son visage. Il sortit sa langue et lapa ses propres fluides, mêlés à l'odeur de Liam, ses yeux se fermant lorsqu'il gouta le musc et la sueur sur son palais.

Il lécha ses doigts puis plongea à nouveau, tenant fermement les cuisses de Liam.([x](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2F28.media.tumblr.com%2Ftumblr_lwsnqzBWA11qkc12fo1_500.gif))

\- **Oh... _oh_** , Liam ferma les yeux, tirant tellement fort sur les cheveux de Zayn qu'il était quasiment impossible pour le métis de ressentir aucune douleur. Mais Zayn ne se plaint pas, accéléra simplement le mouvement de sa langue, la plongeant dans la chaleur qu'offrait Liam.

Liam n'avait jamais vu Zayn le lécher avec autant d'entrain. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. La rigidité de sa verge pouvait en témoigner.

En parlant de son membre, Zayn leva la tête pour le prendre en bouche, ([x](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2F3.bp.blogspot.com%2F-jdtXy8qbG3k%2FT_y-3hl7HjI%2FAAAAAAAADPQ%2FKEQPw2XmEvM%2Fs1600%2Fone%2Bdirection%2B%287%29.gif)) descendant jusque vers le bas. Il remplaça sa langue par ses doigts, les poussant sans tendresse entre les parois internes de Liam. Celui-ci se mordit l'intérieur des joues, peinant à garder ses jambes ouvertes et stables sur les épaules de Zayn.

\- **Je vais jouir ..Zayn, je...**  


Zayn se retira immédiatement.

\- **Non !** chuchota-t-il. Et voila que son menton se remettait à dégouliner. Il était obscène, franchement.

Légèrement déçu, Liam se tut automatiquement, sentant la chaleur quitter doucement son corps. Zayn lâcha ses jambes, préférant prendre possession d'un panier que Liam n'aurait pas remarqué si Zayn ne l'avait pas attrapé. Le métis fourragea un instant dans le panier puis en sortit un étrange long objet transparent.

\- **Des perles anales ([x](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2Fecx.images-amazon.com%2Fimages%2FI%2F31DBKJmcxkL._SX300_.jpg))** , annonce Zayn, en voyant le visage confus de Liam. Il sort un tube de lubrifiant du panier, et en verse sur l'objet. Liam observe, tandis que Zayn passe sa main sur le jouet, le masturbant comme si il tenait un pénis dans sa main. Une fois qu'il jugea l'objet assez humide, Zayn sépara les jambes de Liam encore une fois, encerclant la pointe de l'objet juste à son entrée.

Liam frissonna, sentant le gel froid s'étaler sur la peau. C'était le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant que le jouet soit poussé en lui. Il était certes long et fin, mais Liam sentait chaque perle passer, dès que Zayn faisait entrer un centimètre de plus. Bientôt, Zayn avait enfoui la totalité de l'objet , et le tournait sur lui-même, accommodant simplement Liam à son envergure.

Zayn lécha autour du jouet, posant sa langue sur la peau étirée et déjà bien tendre du brun. Liam sursauta, en retenant son souffle, alors que Zayn mordillait autour de l'endroit où il avait niché la ligne de perles.

\- **Zayn** , murmura Liam. C'était une sensation agréable, mais ça ne suffisait pas à Liam. Il laissa Zayn jouer avec l'objet encore une fois, avant de lui faire signe qu'il avait besoin de plus. Plus épais, plus gros, et aussi plus _chaud._  


Zayn lui sourit, crachant dans la paume de sa main. Il l'enroula autour de son membre qu'il avait ignoré depuis bien trop longtemps, puis se guida vers le trou du brun qui contenait toujours le fin objet en lui. En un seul geste, Zayn retira l'objet et se poussa en Liam, lui laissant à peine le temps de s'ajuster à l'évidente différente épaisseur. Liam se mord la langue cette fois.

\- **Liam** , dit Zayn, poussant son bassin lentement de l'avant vers l'arrière. **Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te faire.** Il pose ses mains dans le creux des hanches du brun et continue ses coups de reins, opérant avec une lenteur que Liam ne lui connaissait pas. Il voulait faire durer la chose, certes, mais Liam avait prévu beaucoup plus.

\- **Mmh, tu peux aller plus vite** ? supplia Liam, serrant ses parois contre la verge du métis. Les sourcils de Zayn se froncèrent une fraction de seconde, mais il fit bien vite tomber cette façade, et ralentit ses mouvements si c'était seulement possible.

\- **Non**. C'était la deuxième fois que Zayn lui disait non en moins de quinze minutes. Liam poussa un soupir d'exaspération, mais la mit en veilleuse pour de bon.

Quand Zayn disait non, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de le raisonner. Mais au moins, il était _en_ Liam, il bougeait à l'intérieur de lui, et évitait délibérément sa prostate, mais ça convenait très bien au brun. Comme s'il s'en était lassé, Zayn se retira et se leva du lit.

\- **Et tu vas ou ?** Tenta Liam, bien sur, Zayn ne lui répondit pas. Il se baissa, cherchant un objet sous le lit puis réapparut, avec une chose violette et poilue dans ses mains. Liam n'eut même pas le temps de se faire une idée sur l'objet, qu ses mains se retrouvaient attachées au dessus de sa tête dans une paire de menottes. Il roula des yeux lorsqu'il entendit le dernier 'clic' signifiant qu'il était bel et bien sécurisé à la barre en bois de leur lit.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas tout. Zayn monta sur les cuisses de Liam, appuyant ses fesses contre son membre. Liam aurait voulu pouvoir tenir Zayn en place, mais ses liens avaient décidé autrement. Zayn avait ce regard suave et prédateur affiché sur son visage à nouveau. Il avait les joues en feu, et les yeux vitreux, et ses lèvres étaient tellement _rouges..._  


Zayn frottait ses hanches sur le pelvis de Liam appliquant une pression parfaite sur son membre ([x](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2F24.media.tumblr.com%2Ftumblr_m1s6q8eXRW1rqzsk0o1_500.gif)). Il se baissa soudainement, posant ses lèvres sur le torse du brun. Liam soupira lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amant tracer le contour de ses pectoraux, puis remonter vers son cou. Zayn lécha le creux de sa clavicule, tout en continuant de bouger son bas ventre contre celui de Liam.

\- **Tu es, si sexy Liam,** Zayn referme ses lèvres sur le cou de Liam, suçant sur sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme trace rose s'y forme. Liam ne peut rien faire d'autre que pousser ses hanches en direction du bassin de Zayn.

\- **Et magnifique**. Zayn lui fait une autre marque, creusent légèrement ses dents dans sa peau.

\- **Ugh, Zayn.** Liam heurte ses hanches contre les fesses de Zayn une fois de plus. Cette fois ci il sent quelque chose de dur et froid se cogner contre sa peau.

\- **Qu'est ce que**...Liam est coupé dans son entrain quand Zayn s'attaque à son épaule. **Tu as entre les fesses Zayn ?**  


  
**\- Hmm.** Zayn s'immobilise et tend sa main vers l'arrière. Ses yeux se ferment un instant, et il pousse un long râle avant de s'écrouler sur le corps de Liam. **J'avais envie de me détendre un peu en t'attendant.**  


Il agite un énorme plug noir devant les yeux de Liam avant d'en lécher une grande partie. Il jette le jouet sur le côté et se redresse. Il enrobe sa main autour du sexe de Liam, et guide le gland vers son entrée. Il regarde au loin, l'expression traduisant la concentration tandis qu'il s'empalait sur la longueur. Il sourit d'un air satisfait quand ses fesses atteignent les reins du brun.

\- **Woah** , s'écrie Liam. Parce que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas entré en Zayn. Non pas que celui-ci déteste se faire prendre, mais c'est juste que Liam aimait beaucoup se faire remplir.

Il savait que Zayn jouait avec des sex toys quand l'envie lui prenait, mais il s'était écoulé presque un an depuis qu'il a eu l'opportunité de sentir Liam en lui. Il se dressa, appuyant ses mains sur le ventre de Liam, puis rabattu son corps sur celui de son amant. Liam tira sur les menottes sans succès. Zayn se remit à bouger du bassin, seulement cette fois ci, il avait l'épais membre de Liam en lui, qui pulsait et frottait ses intérieurs chauds et étroits.

\- **Tu sens ça** ? Zayn demanda, la bouche près de celle de Liam **Tu sens comme tu entres à peine dans mon trou ?**  


Zayn se met à l'embrasser. Rien de bien langoureux, juste de petits baisers sur les lèvres fermées de Liam. Mais il continue à glisser lentement sur la verge de Liam, tout en se serrant étroitement autour de lui.

**\- Attends.**

Zayn se retira complètement, mais ne manqua pas de placer ses doigts là ou se trouvait Liam quelques secondes plutôt. Il tendit la main vers le panier, sortant cette fois ci un genre de vibromasseur, violet et souple, et épais surtout. Liam ne se donna pas la peine de demander ou cet objet allait se retrouver.

Après quelques secondes, Zayn se tourna vers Liam en lui ordonnant d'écarter les jambes. Zayn guida le jouet en lui, le poussant jusqu'au dernier centimètre. Il tenait toujours l'extrémité de l'objet, le bougeant d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que Liam se mit à sursauter, le souffle légèrement coupé.

\- **Je l'ai** , dit Zayn d'un ton triomphant. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et avait un énorme pétale collé sur sa joue, mais il était toujours aussi désirable, sexy et bizarrement adorable. Difficile de croire que Zayn et son petit gabarit pouvait sortir autant de choses lascives et salaces de sa bouche. Il bidouilla un instant avec l'objet puis se repositionna sur Liam qui n'avait placé mot depuis que Zayn avait décidé de le fourrer avec le plus ridicule des sex toys. Il ferma le fil de ses pensées quand la chaleur de Zayn s'entourait sur son membre encore une fois.

Zayn fit de petites figures huit avec ses hanches, grognant lorsqu'il sentait le membre effleurer sa prostate.

\- **Mmh, Liam, si je pouvais passer mes journées assit sur ta bite je le ferais.**  


Et voila qu'il recommençait avec ses obscénités. Liam n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux en l'air, qu'il entendit un petit clic et le jouet qui était sécurisé entre ses fesses se réveilla instantanément.

\- **Hey, hey...HEY !** Liam n'était absolument pas prêt. La tête du gode était niché juste contre sa prostate, et vibrait à une intensité qui n'était surement pas réglée au mode 'faible'.

\- **Tut, tut, Liam. Arrête de gigoter. Si tu promets de rester sage, je te détacherais.**  


Liam avait oublié qu'il avait été privé de ses deux bras. Il hocha la tête du mieux qu'il put, sentant son anus se contracter autour de l'objet qui pulsait toujours rapidement en lui. Zayn leva les sourcils, non convaincu, mais il détacha tout de même le brun.

\- **Aaah, putain je commençais à ne plus sentir mes bras**. Liam frotta ses poignets, puis posa ses mains sur l'endroit où elles aurait dut être depuis le début : les hanches de son mari.

\- **Liam, tu sais que tu es en moi, et tu n'as toujours pas bougé, pourquoi ?** Zayn lui fit un petit air de chien battu en croisant les bras.

\- **Tu vas me dire que ça...** Liam donna un coup de reins en direction du métis. Zayn vacilla, mais se rattrapa de justesse, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Liam. **Tu ne le sens pas passer ?**  


**\- Je sens surtout le gode vibrer en toi, et putain...c'est l'une des choses les plus excitantes que...woah !**

Liam grogna, rien qu'en écoutant les propos de zayn, et s'empressa de se pousser en lui à nouveau.

  
**\- Mmh, c'est ça Liam, baise moi, nique moi, défonce moi, fais la moi sentir jusqu'à demain , putain !!** Zayn murmura près des lèvres de Liam, avant de l'embrasser avec force. Lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, c'était comme l'effet d'une bombe. Liam tenait Zayn par les hanches lui donnant des coups secs et saccadés. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que le bruit du claquement de leurs peaux , et Zayn qui chuchotait un fil de choses qui feraient rougir Liam de honte si ils se trouvaient dans un autre contexte. ([x](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2F25.media.tumblr.com%2Ftumblr_m8gxew2xHx1rvifgmo1_500.gif))

Le truc, c'est que Zayn adorait ce genre de scénario. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à la tentation d'en placer une, de supplier Liam de crier son nom, de l'insulter de tous les noms. Zayn prenait son pied la dessus, et tout ce qui plaisait à Zayn , convenait par défaut à Liam. Il avait apprit au fil des années à se lâcher et a donner tout ce qu'il avait.

Il bougeait son bassin avec tellement de force, que le dossier du lit se mit à claquer contre le mur, ce qui allait surement déranger les voisins (mais oh, eux aussi parfois savaient se faire bruyant. Liam n'allait pas se gêner cette fois.), mais Zayn criait avec force lui aussi, lâchant un cri chaque fois que Liam poussait son membre contre sa prostate.

Les choses prirent une fin bien trop vite quand Zayn mordit les lèvres de Liam, signe qu'il allait jouir dans les dix secondes qui suivraient. Zayn éjacula, couvrant le torse de Liam avec sa semence. Il se contracta involontairement autour du membre de Liam, ce qui le fit partir presque aussitôt, giclant de longs jets jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide entièrement.

\- **Oh, merde** , gémit Zayn posant son torse dégoulinant de sueur sur celui de Liam. Il prit une petite télécommande posée sous le coussin à côté de lui, et les vibrations cessèrent automatiquement, permettant à Liam de pouvoir respirer enfin normalement.

Zayn roula sur le côté péniblement, puis lança un paquet de lingettes en direction de Liam avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il était dans sa phase après orgasme, ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui faudrait une demi heure pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Liam le laissa tel quel, et s'occupa de lui-même.

Il se passa exactement treize minutes avant que les deux jeunes s'endormirent.

-x-

Liam se réveillait seul sur le lit. Les bougies étaient éteintes, les fenêtres ouvertes, et les rideaux tirés. Il se leva, puis s'étira, avant d'enfiler un bas de pyjama propre. Il fila vers la salle de bain en baillant bruyamment

Zayn était dans la cuisine, une cigarette à la main, adossé contre le plan de travail feuilletant un livre de recettes. Il était également nu, et avait encore ce foutu plug niché entre ses fesses. Quand Liam arriva derrière lui, il se plaqua contre lui, en passant délicatement ses pouces sur les traces qu'il lui avait laissé la veille.

\- **Bonjour** , chuchota Liam en embrassant Zayn dans le dos.

\- **Mmh** , répondit Zayn quand Liam continuait de l'embrasser, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Liam s'accroupit, mettant son visage au niveau du postérieur du métis. Sa peau était rouge, tendre, et avait l'air d'être sensible rien qu'au premier coup d'œil. Liam y posa son pouce, ce qui fit sursauter Zayn. Liam se sentait presque mal pour lui.

Il posa ses doigts autour du disque du plug et tira. L'objet glissa facilement hors de Zayn, mais ce qui était le plus intrigant, était qu'il était recouvert d'une espèce de substance blanche.

\- **Ne me dis pas que**...commença Liam. Zayn prit tira sur sa clope, et relâcha la fumée en l'air.

\- **J'avais envie de te sentir toute la nuit** , dit il en haussant les épaules.

Liam ne put s'empêcher de le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en un tas de gémissements ([x](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=http%3A%2F%2F30.media.tumblr.com%2Ftumblr_ll08ynE7uy1qdot54o1_500.gif)). Il n'avouera jamais que de lécher son propre sperme hors des fesses de Zayn l'a fait jouir dans son pantalon.

Mais n'était absolument pas contre Zayn qui le pencha contre le plan, pour le prendre dans un deuxième round.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il envoie un bouquet de fleurs et du chocolat à Louis en guise de remerciement.


End file.
